Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a circuit board and an electronic device including the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible circuit board and an electronic device including the same.
Discussion of the Background
Flexible electronic devices may include a portion that is foldable, rollable, or stretchable in at least one direction, or an elastic portion that may be deformed. The flexible electronic device may include a flexible circuit board including a flexible substrate and a conductive layer provided on one side of the flexible substrate. Accordingly, when the flexible electronic device is folded, rolled, or stretched in at least one direction, the applied stress may deform the flexible electronic device if the flexible circuit board is not specifically provided on a neutral plane.
Techniques for utilizing contact between a user's finger or a pen to an electronic device as an input device without additional means, such as a keyboard, have recently been developed. A touch panel may be a panel including a sensor that implements a touch sensing function. Touch sensing function may be used for display devices, and a circuit board including conductive patterns may be used to implement the touch panel. When the flexible electronic device has a touch sensing function, the flexible electronic device may include a flexible circuit board.
The touch sensing function may require high precision. That is, a sensor implementing the touch sensing function may be required to obtain detailed information of a point touched by the user. Particularly, with the development of high resolution display devices, there may be an increased need for a display device sensor with precise touch-recognition of a detailed change of the user's touching position.
When the flexible circuit board receives unbearable stress, or is deformed more than a number of times, a conductive layer of the flexible circuit board may be stripped off or crack, which lowers the reliability of the flexible electronic device. Particularly, when the flexible electronic device is a display device including a sensor with a flexible circuit board, the sensor arranged near an external side of the display device may receive substantial stress when the display device is folded or rolled. Accordingly, the circuit board of the sensor may deteriorate from repeated or substantial deformation of the flexible display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.